That Moment
by Kori Cally
Summary: Antara dua hati yang terpisah jarak dan waktu. Terhubung akan suatu kenangan kecil. Namun, orang lain tidak akan membiarkan mereka bersatu.


Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

That Moment © Kori Cally

.

Thank you for read

.

Enjoy!

Kilauan kepingan es menjuntai di atas atap-atap rumah. Angin musim dingin menyibak beberapa helai rambut merah mudanya. Ia paksakan menerjang tumpukkan salju pergi menuju suatu tempat dibanding berkumpul bersama keluarga dan menghangatkan tubuh bersama di depan perapian rumah.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah di suatu cafe. Tempat ini dulunya adalah tempat curahan hatinya bersama seseorang yang sangat spesial baginya. Sudah lima tahun berlalu setelah pujaan hatinya pergi, dan selama itu dia selalu datang kesini untuk sekedar mengingat kenangan-kenangan itu. Sakit rasanya.

Ia seharusnya tahu, itu tidak baik baginya. Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti berharap, suatu saat orang itu akan disini, duduk di dekat jendela, ditemani coklat panasnya.

Pintu cafe itu terbuka menampakkan seorang pria berambut hitam legam klimis tersenyum padanya, "Kenapa kau berdiri saja disana? Ayo masuk," katanya.

Dia menghela nafas. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman. Ia menuruti ajakan pria itu. Lukisan-lukisan kaligrafi, alam dan binatang adalah pertama ia lihat saat memasuki cafe itu.

"Kau selalu datang kesini meski sekarang sedang lebatnya salju," ucap pria yang sebagai pemilik cafe, Sai Shimura. Kebetulan pemilik cafe itu adalah sahabatnya.

"Iya, entahlah, aku hanya merasa aku harus datang kesini,"

"Mau minum apa?"

"Hmm, biasa," Sai tersenyum lalu melenggang pergi.

Mata hijaunya terpaku pada tempat duduk yang selalu diisi oleh pujaan hatinya dulu. Sinar matanya meredup. Ada sebuah rasa kerinduan yang teramat sangat dalam. Ia memilih duduk di depan kursi pujaan hatinya, membayangkan kalau pujaan hatinya berada di depannya. Dulu, ia juga duduk disini. Saling mengesap coklat panas masing-masing dan berbicara hangat meski ia yang paling banyak bicara.

Seorang pria bersurai hitam legam datang dengan membawa dua cangkir coklat panas yang mengepul. Sai duduk di depannya dan meletakkan dua cangkir di meja.

"Ini sudah lima tahun," Sai mulai bicara. Sakura tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Iya..." ia bersikap seolah tidak peduli.

...

Di sebuah distrik di Tokyo, salju pertama turun. Semua orang menikmatinya. Seorang pria turun dari kereta bersama seorang wanita pirang, menggandeng tangannya dengan mesra.

"Sasuke-kun, aku lelah dan aku juga lapar, ayo kita makan dulu," ajak wanita itu manja.

"Hn," balas pria itu, entah mengiyakan atau tidak. Terlalu ambigu.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya wanita itu sembari mengeratkan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sasuke ketika berada di tengah puluhan orang yang berjalan.

"Apapun yang kau suka." jawab pria itu datar, tatapannya lurus ke depan.

"Oke,"

...

"Sasuke tidak pernah datang kesini lagi. Apa kau tidak ingin menyerah saja?" Sai memajukan sedikit tubuhnya, kedua sikutnya bertumpu di atas meja.

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah." Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya, ia tidak ingin bertatapan dengan Sai.

"Lihat aku, Sakura." Sai mencoba menggenggam tangan Sakura yang pucat namun wanita itu menariknya sebelum sempat Sai menangkapnya. Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam.

Sakura diam. Sai juga diam.

Semenjak Sasuke pergi ke Tokyo, Sai semakin gencar mendekatinya. Sakura tahu Sai menyimpan perasaan kepadanya, tapi Sakura belum siap membuka hatinya untuk siapapun. Sakura sudah menganggap Sai adalah sahabatnya. Hanya sahabatnya. Sakura hanya ingin Sai mengerti bahwa hanya Sasuke lah tambatan hatinya.

"Sai... kumohon,"

"Dia sudah pergi, Sakura. Jadi, aku ingin kita..."

"Sai." Sakura sedikit menaikkan suaranya. Sai kembali diam lalu mengesap coklat panasnya. Ia merilekskan tubuhnya dan bersandar di punggung kursi. Ia harus tenang.

"Sudah jelas sekarang, Sasuke tidak akan kembali. Dia bilang padaku, dia akan tinggal di Tokyo untuk mengejar ambisinya. Dia tidak akan memikirkan kita yang sebagai sahabatnya disini," Sai melirik Sakura yang masih belum mengangkat kepalanya.

"Termasuk kau." lanjut Sai lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke semua karya lukisannya yang sudah menjadi khas cafenya itu.

Sakura menggengam erat rok selututnya erat, bibirnya ia gigit. Ia tahu itu, ia tahu itu. Itulah kenapa ia sangat ingin bertekad ke Tokyo. Ia akan bersekolah disana dan mencari Sasuke disana. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Orang di depannya ini akan selalu menahannya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Kembali mengingat masa-masa indahnya. Hanya ada Sakura dan Sasuke. Saat ia duduk di bangku SMA.

Ia ingat, ia selalu mengekor Sasuke pergi kemana saja. Sekali-kali ia akan melihat pemuda itu dari kejauhan. Menjadi gadis yang menyebalkan di mata Sasuke. Lalu saat udara dingin, ia selalu datang kesini bersama Sasuke.

Ucapan ajakannya selalu sama...

...

Sasuke dan wanita yang bernama Ino itu keluar dari Sushi bar. Raut wajah Ino bersemu karena di sela-sela mereka makan, Sasuke tanpa ragu menyuapinya di depan semua orang.

Mata aquamarine-nya tertuju pada salah satu cafe yang baru buka di ujung jalan. "Sasuke-kun, ada cafe baru disana, ayo kita coba disana sebelum kita pulang,"

"Hn."

"Ah, lagi dingin-dingin seperti ini, memang tidak salahnya minum yang hangat-hangat, ya kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Cafe...

Sasuke tampaknya mengingat sesuatu. Anehnya, ia ingin minum coklat panas sekarang.

...

"Ayo, minum coklat panas," ucap Ino.

"Minum coklat panasnya," ajak Sai.

...

Mata onyx Sasuke sedikit membulat.

Mata emerald Sakura terbelalak.

...

Di tempat yang berbeda. Di waktu yang berbeda. Di saat mereka bersama orang lain. Pikiran mereka saling terhubung pada satu kenangan.

Sakura ingat ia selalu mengajak Sasuke minum coklat panas di cafe milik keluarga Sai. Dan Sasuke ingat ia selalu di ajak Sakura untuk menemani gadis musim semi itu. Kejadian itu tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di kepala jenius Uchiha tampan itu sebelumnya. Dan ia sekarang sangat merindukan Sakura.

Namun, Sasuke tidak bisa harus kembali ke masa lalu itu. Ia sudah bersama orang lain. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Sasuke berharap Sakura menemukan seseorang yang setia bersamanya.

...

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sai, ia heran kenapa Sakura terus termenung. Ia merasa, Sakura tidak suka ada disini.

"Apa kau ingin pulang?" tanya Sai lagi saat Sakura menatapnya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku kan belum minum coklat panasnya,"

Sai tersenyum, "Yah,"

Sakura terdiam sesaat, meresap ke dalam mata hitam Sai. "Kurasa kau benar, Sai. Aku memang harus move on sekarang,"

Sai melebarkan matanya, "S-Sakura..."

"Malam natal ini, maukah kau menemuiku di taman?"

Rasa senang membuncah di hati pria berkulit pucat itu. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebarnya.

"Ya tentu."

...

FIN

...

A/N :

First Fanfic :) Mind Review?


End file.
